Jack and Becky
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: A new dragon joins the team, only to be kidnapped by Chase Young. But what happens when she starts to fall in love with the guy who rescued her, even though he's evil? JackxOC Tragic ending.[Complete. There's a sequal too.]
1. Chapter 1

Hi there folks! I finally decided to break this story into chapters. This first chapter might be a little boring but it gets better so please read it!

(Becky's POV)

Becky sat on rock, staring at the xiaolin temple. Master Fung had Dojo, a dragon, bring her here with the help of four children all bout the age of fifteen. The only girl of the four was a Japanese girl named Kimiko, and her element was fire. There was Rai, a guy all for the fun things in life with the element of wind. Omi, an orphan with the power of water. And there was also Clay, a cowboy with who possessed the power of earth. They were strange bunch but they seemed friendly. Basically the came to her and the little yellow one (A/N: That would be Omi, and if you didn't know that then stop reading this story!) had just come right up and said " Are you Becky?" I wasn't expecting anyone, but it was rude not to answer so I said "yes I am. Umm, who are you? And why are you here? And why do you have a pet gecko?" well so then he goes introducing everyone telling me it's a dragon! So naturally I was about to kick these weirdos out of my house but then he started explaining all about shen gong wu and the xiaolin temple and all this others confusing stuff. But what he said next was the scariest, " the reason we are here is because you are the dragon of telekinesis. That's like being psychic if you didn't know." So they asked if I wanted to join them and help them protect the world or something like that. I said I wasn't sure and they brought me here eager for my answer. I hadn't said much, thinking the proposal over. And now here I sat, on a rock, in the rain, thinking. Perhaps it wouldn't be bad. Maybe it would be fun. And then there's the whole dragon of telekinesis in training part. Improving my psychic would be very cool. In fact, I couldn't think of anything cooler than moving things with my mind and all the other stuff I would eventually be able to do. And the shen gong wu were really cool to. (A/N: just letting you know, she's already had a tour of the temple and she got to watch them practice and that's why she know about wu. And she also practiced with them a little, and she can use her powers!)

I made up my mind. I would stay with them. I got up from the rock and headed for temple. I was soaked but I didn't care. I like rain. On my way there Clay came out and walked over.

"Gee, partner you sure have been out here a long time. I was sent to get you before you catch a cold. Hey, I don't want to bother you but have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes I have. I've decided to stay here."

"That's great! Lets go tell the others!" he said.

"Sure" I said walking to the temple. But before I got there disaster struck. Out of no where a man appeared blocking our way.

"Chase Young! What are you doing here?"

"I've come for the girl. Telekinesis is a powerful gift that I want. Why waste it on the xiaolin side when on the heylin such a great power can be out to good use." He smiled to himself.

"Well she sure in not gonna let you use her like that! And if your hoping for her to join the heylin side she just agreed to stay here with us!" he said proudly, reaching into his pocket for the fist of tebigong, getting ready to fight. _Who says I'm not gonna join the heylin side?_ I thought myself. I knew I was good at heart and I wouldn't join Chase Young (A/N: they already told her about Chase, and Wuya and all the bad people) but I didn't like people making decisions for me. _And a gift I want? What the hell was that suppose to mean? I'm not some gift for people to throw around! I am a human being and if you want my talents your gonna ask for my help, your not gonna force me to do anything!_ But before I could complain Chase jumped on top of me and forced something down my throat as Clay tried to fight him off and called for the others help. The last thing I remember was a dull feeling in my limbs and I slowly fell asleep…..

(One hour later)

I slowly woke up…My head hurt and I couldn't move my arms or legs. I could barely lift my head but I managed to see what was happening. I was approaching some sort-of mountain fortress. Turning my head ever so slightly I saw I was being carried bridal style by Chase Young. I looked up at his face and out eyes locked.

"Put me down." I croaked. He only stared back at me and I passed out again.

(A few minutes later)

This time I woke up for a real. My head didn't hurt as much and I could move a little more, but doing so was painful. Groaning, I rubbed my head. Chase was still carrying me except we were out of the rain and in the fortress. (A/N: or whatever it is…) he took me through the place towards the back. Out a window I saw it stopped raining.

Drawing up my voice, I said,

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! Do you here me now!" he looked at me throwing my little tantrum (A/N: well what else would you call it….) and smiled to himself. _The things that amuse this guy!_ I thought to myself. Chase stopped at a door and kicked it open, revealing the way to a bedroom. _Oh god! He's not gonna do "anything" is he is?_ I worried. I tried to move. I tried to hit him, but as I did he dropped me on the bed. I sat up, to face him eye-to-eye, even is it hurt to move.

"Why the hell I am here?" I demanded.

He looked at me for a moment then answered,

"Because you have telekinetic powers." He said simply.

"Yeah so what! They're my powers not your! And if you think you can just use me like that you have got another thing coming!" I said trying to tell him off even thought I knew I knew it wouldn't work. He ignored me, then he snapped his finger and a jaguar came in the room and jumped on my bed. I screamed and tried to get off the bed but my legs failed me. Chase pointed to the jaguars mouth, it was carrying a bottle of some clear liquid.

"Drink." He instructed.

"Or what?" I said boldly even though I was terrified off the jaguar. He gave me look. Clearly he wasn't used to telling someone so stubborn to do something. I may have been unable to move for the rest of my life, but I could still make his life a living hell. In fact, that was what I planned to do!

"Drink it because it makes the potion where off. If you want to go on paralyzed for another day waiting for its effects to wear off naturally, then be my guest, but if you drink that it will stop working in a few minutes."

"Yeah right! It will probably just kill me!"

"I need you, why would I kill you?" and with that he left. I knew he had a point but I liked being difficult! The jaguar soon followed him out dropping the bottle at my feet.

"This stuff better work" I mumbled to myself as I unscrewed the top of the bottle and drank the whole thing. I started gagging, it tasted awful! He lied! It really was gonna kill me! And with that I passed out for the third time that day.

Did the potion kill Becky? Or did it simply knock her out? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is here! And it finally has some action! Enjoy:

(5 min. later) (A/N: sorry about all the time passing I must be getting annoying…)

I shot up. I was alive! And I could move! Getting up I walked out of my bedroom and started to explore. I figured there would be some sort of alarm and a tiger or lion would jump one me any second now but I was fine. I made my way to Chase's thrown room. He was sitting on his thrown sipping that soup I heard all about. (A/N: I forget what that stuff is called….) I cleared my throat so he would hear me coming.

He looked down at me and smiled, "I see you drank the serum. I thought it was gonnna kill you." He said mocking me.

"Shut up" I yelled making my way up the stairs to where he was sitting. He knew I was challenging him and put down his soup.

"I don't want to fight you. I know you have spent this week training at the xiaolin temple and learning how to use your power even though you hadn't agreed to stay yet. One day you will make a fine warrior, but right now I can beat you, and you need to stay fit if we are to use your powers."

"Well we aren't going to use my powers! And if you don't take me back to the temple right now I'm going to kick your butt!" I said, drawing up my fist and getting ready to fight. I wished I had shen gong wu with me but I didn't. So instead I get ready to use powers.

"Fine then" he said jumping down and trying to kick me, but I ducked. I tried to use a psychic blast on him but I couldn't get my powers to work.. The potion or whatever must have drained my power. This made me mad. _How dare he! Those were my powers! And if he's going to take them away I'll just have to prove how fierce I am without them._ And with that a jumped trying to force him down but he ducked before I could get him. I landed hard. I should have anticipated it but I was angry and I wasn't thinking clearly. But now I had to pay for my actions, my nose was bleeding all over the place.

"Oww" I said, trying to get up before he attacked me. But to my surprise he didn't move. He just watched me. _Idiot_ I thought myself. I made a fist and dove at him. He swerved at last second and grabbed my arm twisting it painfully. There was sharp noise and pain instantly shot up all over my arm. He dislocated my shoulder. He let go and I went crashing into the floor.

"Stop." He commanded.

"No! Never! I fight to win and I won't stop until I win!" I yelled back.

"I don't want to hurt to you."

"Well you sure have done a great job not hurting me!" I screamed at him. Getting up I tried to jump kick him but he grabbed my leg and threw me at the wall. I landed painfully. Now I had a broken leg to. I tried to stand but I fell over. Groaning and grunting I tried to crawl towards him. He noticed that I still wasn't giving up and back-flipped onto his thrown. He knew I wouldn't be able to climb the stairs but I tried anyway. I was bloody mess and I was in much agony but I pushed on none the less. He sat there for a few minutes watching me try and crawl up before he said anything.

"Wuya, come here. I have someone for you to meet."

A women with long red hair and strange eye markings came in.

"Is this the girl? The telekinetic one?"

"Yes. As you can see she's not in very good condition right now. Heal her."

"Heal her!" she exclaimed, "Why? I'm a heylin witch! Not a good witch!"

"Because she is weak. Do you want are best chance at ruling the world to die?" she grumbled a lot and swore under her breath but she obeyed. She made her way over to me and muttered some strange words, suddenly all the pain was gone and my bones were healed. Even though I was strong now I couldn't move again, it must have been a side effect of the spell. Chase ordered a tiger to carry me to my room. I didn't want to go to my room though. Me and Chase had unfinished "business."

Ooooh she is mad! Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Enjoy:

So there I was sitting on the bed with nothing to do. Chase had locked the door after the tiger dragged me in. I was stuck in here. I tried to conjure up my magic. It was working now. That's good at least I told myself. Chase entered my room.

"Do you ever knock?" I said, trying to be difficult again.

"Its my palace why should I?"

"What if I was naked or something? Huh, what would you do then?" I screamed.

"You don't have to be like this." He said walking towards Me. I tried to swipe at him but he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eye.

"Haven't we learned what happens when you try to attack me?" he growled angrily still holding my arm. I just made a poutty face and pulled my arm back.

"Your face is still bloody" he said handing me a wet cloth to clean it. I couldn't find it in my heart to say thank you to Chase Young so instead is said the first thing to come to my mind and that was,

"Maybe that's the way I like it!"

"You're a strange girl" he said.

"GOOD!" I yelled at him. He glared at me left the room slamming the door. I could tell he wanted to just smack me for being so annoying but as he said earlier I needed my strength or some crap like that. I cleaned myself up anyway. The blood had been bothering me. Then I had an idea to escape I tried to open the door but it was locked. There were no windows, my only way was the door. I tried to kick it down but it was heavy. I even tried to blow a hole right through it with my powers but it didn't work either. Wuya must have used a spell or something. So I tried to the one thing that might get me get out of the room……I screamed! I screamed and screamed until I couldn't scream any more. And I threw myself at the door. I sent psychic blast recoating off all the walls. The bed was torn apart and the walls were in poor condition. I kept screaming and throwing the tantrum until Chase opened the door just I threw my self at it. He caught me and held me close. I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Calm down." I didn't want to calm down I wanted out! And I wanted him to let go of me but he wouldn't release his grip no matter what I tried. Finally I kicked him. (A/N: guess where she hit him!) He let go and I stumbled backwards onto the bed.

"Don't ever do this again."

"Do what?" I sneered. Being difficult again.

"Don't destroy the room, and kick me there again and die!" he said. "Look I have company over, I thought you would rather be in here, I didn't think you would go crazy and try to kill yourself."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was trying to get out. But maybe dieing wouldn't be so bad!" I said trying to hit him with a weak magic beam, but he side-stepped it. "And who do you have over anyway?" I demanded.

"Spicer. He wants to join me, what a surprise." He said sarcastically.

"Jack is here?" I said surprised. I had heard about him. He actually seemed like a cool guy even if he was "evil."

"I want out of here right now!"

"If by out you mean to go see jack and join us for dinner, then fine. But if you mean to leave this place and go to the xiaolin temple, then no." I wasn't sure what I meant but I made my way to the door. He held it open. "I'm perfectly able to open a door by myself!" I said pushing him out the way and heading towards the dinning room. Wuya and Jack were sitting at the table. I had only heard about jack, but no one told me he was this cute…. I sat down across from him. And Chase sat next to me, probably to stop me if I tried anything. I said hi to Jack and simply scoffed at Wuya. She may have saved my life but she was with Chase Young. Jack might be able to be good but defiantly not the other two.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I'm running out of things to say. Enjoy:

Dinner went on without much said by me or Wuya. I thought for a while the food might be poisoned, but then why would everyone else be eating it? Jack spoke most of the time. He came up with all these reasons why he should work with Chase. I thought some of his reasons were good but Chase would never be persuaded.

The meal was over and we all sat there. Finally Jack decided to break the ice.

"So, uhh, your psychic?" he said to me.

"Yes I am. And you are an evil boy genius?" I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Oh yeah he's some genius" Chase muttered.

"I heard that!" I said. I knew Jack wouldn't even try to defend himself but I wanted people to hate him!

"What do mean heard that? I didn't say anything." Chase said puzzled.

"I heard you! You said Jack wasn't a genius!"

"I never said anything. Your attempt to get everyone on my bad side is rather pathetic, and you should best stop unless you want me to..." Then he gasped. "Did you just read my mind?" he demanded.

"Umm, I dunno, did I?"

"You did. This is good. You learn very fast. Your powers are incredibly developed considering you just learned about them a week ago. But you weren't trying to read my mind were you?" I couldn't answer at first this was all very confusing. Master Fung said I would be able to read minds but it would take years of practice. He didn't say anything about doing it unintentionally. But finally I answered,

"No I wasn't trying to read anyone's mind. But this is confusing, master Fung said I wouldn't be reading minds for a couple of years."

"Master Fung doesn't realize how powerful you are. Why do you think I kidnapped you?"

"Uh I dunno, maybe cause you're a …" he stopped me before I could say it.

"Heheh don't" he scolded me. Then an idea came to me. Maybe I could try using this power to figure out what chases plans are. I stared at him and concentrated really really hard. Nothing. He must have noticed me staring at him and said,

"It's not going to work. Why it did before I'm not sure, but you're not advanced enough to read minds intentionally. That made me mad. But then I had another idea. Master Fung also said something about communicating mentally. I tried it on Jack. (A/N: okay, like from now on italicized words with quotation marks is dialogue said mentally to the characters.) I focused hard on him and tried sending my thoughts,

"_Jack, hello! Can you hear me"_ He didn't move. He just stared at me with a stupid face. _ Did he think I was pretty?_ I thought to myself._ Or is this just his way of telling me he heard me?_ I tried communicating again, this time I thought it louder and concentrated harder,

"_HEY! CAN YOU HERE ME? JACK! I'M TALKING TO YOU! IT'S ME BECKY! I'm talking to you mentally. Can you here me?" _ This time he definitely noticed. He looked me straight in the eye and nodded very slightly, so that Chase wouldn't notice.

"_You have to help me out of here! I want to go to the temple or my house or even to a wasteland or something. I don't want to be here!"_ I couldn't help myself, the events that had happened finally caught up with me and I started to cry. I had been expecting it to happen but I thought it might happen earlier, preferably not around anyone. It didn't start out as much, just a few tears, but then I started thinking about everything that happened and I started sobbing like crazy. Chase finally noticed. He asked if Wuyu and Jack could leave for a moment. Wuyu wanted to watch, and Jack looked confused. Probably thinking about what I just told him, but they left anyway. Chase turned to me,

"Calm down."

"WHY? WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO ANYWAY! I WANT TO LEAVE! I DON'T LIKE THIS PLACE. YOUR STUPID PLAN ISN'T WORKING IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" I screamed so loud Jack and Wuya must have known what was happening even is they weren't there. Chase shook his head,

"Look, just listen. You need to stay calm. If you get to emotional you could lose control of your powers, becoming danger to every one and even yourself."

"WHAT!" I boomed. "NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THAT! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S IMPORTANT!" I couldn't help my self I threw myself at him pinned him to the ground and tried to punch his face but the jaguars were on me before I could. They dragged me back to my room kicking and screaming and trying to hit Chase with energy blast before I reached my bedroom and the door was locked. (A/N: whoa long sentence…) I jumped on the remains on of my bed and cried my eyes out. Why does this stuff happen to me?

Yes, why does this tuff happen to you, Becky? In case you didn't know, Becky is like my alter ego so I "talk" to her a lot...R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Things are getting interesting! Enjoy:

It had been about a half-hour. I stopped crying and once again had nothing to do plot my escape. I couldn't think if any good plans so I resorted to my only way of "entertainment" I started banging my head against the wall. Chase came in. I stopped and turned my head so I was facing him but still leaning against the wall.

"I thought you might be okay by now. I guess not…" I was still storming mad at him and sent small plant pot hurling at him. It shattered against the door. _Darn it!_ I wanted to hit him!

"I obviously can't reason with you when you're like this. I'm leaving. Perhaps Wuya can calm you down." He said the last part as if he was asking me.

"Send that witch in here and you'll never see her again!" I yelled trying to build up magic to shoot at him but then deciding he isn't worth it and stopped charging it up.

"Fine. I'll think of something else." He said leaving. _I'm such an idiot!_ I screamed at myself in my head. That was my last chance at getting out of this room. I went on the bed and started crying again. A few minutes later the door opened and someone entered. I knew he wouldn't send Wuya in after that but I wondered why Chase was here again. I didn't bother to look up. I didn't care if it was him or not. I felt a hand on my back. _OKAY! That is unwanted physical contact! How dare chase try and comfort me! He of all people! I'm mad because of him, and he's not the sort of person to forgive you and offer a hug._ I rolled over ready to kill him, but stopped when I saw who it was. It wasn't Chase or Wuya….it was Jack!

"Jack what are you doing here. I thought you left." I said sitting up.

"No I stayed. I got your, uhh, message. I wanted to talk to you and Chase sent me in here to reason with you or something." I smiled slightly. So I had been talking to him. And finally something decent was happening today!

"umm, okay. Uh, are you going to help me?" Might as well get it out now.

"Yep. Your pretty cool. Maybe you could help me with my robots. I know you probably won't really like this, but, your going to have to stay at my place for a while."

"Huh what? Why?"

"When Chase finds out your gone the first place he will look is the xiaolin temple. He won't expect you to be at my house. It's not like it's gonna be permanent, you'll move back with the losers eventually…unless you don't want to…" his voice trialed off. I didn't like but I knew it made sense so I just nodded. I leaned forward and hugged jack. He wasn't expecting it but he hugged back. I whispered in his ear,

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He let go of me. _Darn. I wanted a longer hug than that._ Then he said softly so only I would hear him,

"I have a plan."

Oh boy it's Jack to the rescue! R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a little short, but it's still very important! Enjoy:

(Ten minutes later)

It was good plan. We would make it seem like I went crazy and tried to kill Jack. He would then try to stop me but, I would knock him out. While he was pretending to be unconscious, I would grab the shroud of shadows and wait for him behind chases lair. While he would tell chase I must have escaped. Then he would tell him he would look for me, go out, get me, fly home. And call Chase saying he couldn't find me and he went home. (A/N: chase probably doesn't even have a phone, and Jack probably doesn't have a cell phone but just pretend they do!) It was a simple but great plan. We waited a bit then Jack screamed like a girl and yelled,

"Leave me alone! I didn't mean it like that. Don't kill me." Then we threw a bunch of stuff around the room to create a loud noises and he screamed again. Then he pretty much kept saying oww and screaming while I created more noise and yelled menacing things. Eventually I "knocked" him out and grabbed the shroud. Saying its name and throwing it on I ran outside. Finally, I was free!

(A few minutes later)

I heard a noise like a helicopter. Looking up I saw jack. I flipped off the shroud and waved. He landed a few feet ahead of me.

"Everything set?" I asked.

"Yep. Chase thinks I said something to tick you off you attacked me ran away and is no where to be found in the lair. He thinks I'm out looking for you. He's really furious. Its actually pretty funny….well it was until he got so mad he turned into his lizard form. Then it was just scary." He smiled. I smiled back, the first time in days. "He might be watching from the sky. You should probably put the shroud on again just in case. Oh , and I'm gonna have to carry you, hope you don't mind. I only have one heli-pack."

"It's okay." _Actually it was better than okay. Jack was so cute and he would have to carry me…. Wait. Stop, Becky stop. Focus!_ I scolded myself. "Hey as long as I am getting out of here I'm fine with anything."

"Okay then." He replied. He picked me up bridal style and I threw on the shroud.

"Don't drop me!" I giggled from underneath it. We took off and started flying. When we were out of sight from the mountain Jack asked me to find his cell phone. I looked through his pockets and found it. He told me to find Chase on speed dial and I did. Then I handed him up the phone. He used the third arm sash to hold it and told Chase how he couldn't find me and was going home.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." He said hanging up and giving me the phone back I placed it back in his pocket and pulled the face part of the shroud off.

"Finally thing are going good today! And it's all thanks to you" I reached up and kissed his cheek. He turned bright red and we sailed off into the horizon. (A/N: okay I know, they sort-of just met and they're already being kind-of romantic, but this IS a love story so get used to it.)

(End of part 1)

Yup, that's right, there are two halves to this story! Part two is about her life with Jack, in case you were wondering.R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Chapter. Enjoy:

After flying for a couple miles I finally asked the question that was on my mind,

"why did you help save me?" Jack jumped a little when I asked him the question, he was still shocked from when I kissed him. But he answered,

"because you asked me to help you." I didn't really sound like a reason to me, but I guess he couldn't think of a better one. "hey can I ask you question?" he said looking at me. (A/N: she still has the face part of the shroud off)

"um, okay."

"why did you ask me for help?" his question puzzled me. Why did I ask for his help? So I said the first thing that came to my mind,

"well obviously I wanted out of there. And it's not like I would ask Wuya!" I said.

"oh okay. Oh, and I have another question."

"shoot" I replied.

"what were u doing when chase got you?" _I forgot all about my desperate attempt to break out. I didn't really want to answer him. My plan started out as just trying to knock down the door and screaming for chase to let me out. But as things went on I just kinda lost control and went crazy. I had realized I didn't just want out of there, I never wanted to come back, and it made me go insane for some reason. Maybe the reason I did it was because it was the thing chase told me about happening, that if I got to emotional I could lose control of my powers, becoming a danger to everyone including myself. That had to be it! Why else would he have tried to calm me down so much? Wait no! It couldn't be that. If it was that then that meant chase was trying to save me! _I quickly pushed the thoughts from head and told Jack everything. I went into a lot of detail, I probably shouldn't have but I wanted to talk to someone SO much.

"so you probably think I'm crazy, right?" I asked him.

"no I don't. you've been through a lot. I mean I don't know what your life was like before this…but this enough was bad enough to drive someone to insanity. Well okay, not really insanity. But we could hear you in the dinning room. You were really loud." He chuckled a little at the last part but I couldn't see the humorous side. The thing he said about my past life…I didn't want to think about it. I laughed weakly at his stupid joke and covered my face with the shroud again. I sobbed gently to myself.

So Becky has a secret, eh? Read more to find out what it is. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh boy their finally getting to Jack's house! Enjoy:

We finally landed. We were at the foot of huge mansion! I couldn't help myself my mouth was wide open. He noticed my look laughed,

"what you've never seen a house before?"

"I've seen house but this! This is amazing! At home all I lived in was a small apartment with my…" I trailed off I didn't want to say too much. I could tell he really wanted to ask what was bothering me but he left the subject alone. I'd never told anyone what happened.

We entered the house. It was even nicer inside. I had been upset about having to stay here instead of going straight to the temple, but I had a feeling I would enjoy myself.

"well you can just make yourself at home. My parents aren't here so do whatever you want. The kitchen is around the corner if you want anything to drink or something." He started to walk away. I was tempted to stay in the room and watch something on the big screen t.v. but my curiosity always got the better of me.

"where are you going?" I said getting up from the couch and following him.

"I was going to my lair to work on my robots. I'm trying to create I new kind of jack-bot. I thought it would bore you so I didn't ask If you wanted to come. Do you? And just so you know I would be busy so it's not like we would really be doing anything... just talking I guess."

"I want to come. I'm fine with just talking and I don't want to be alone right now…" the truth was I kept worrying that chase would show up any moment and try to take my away. And I wanted to see his lair. He nodded and led me to a black door. I pulled out a key and opened the door. He held it open for me as I stepped out onto the stair case.

"welcome to the jack zone." He said flipping on a light. It was so cool. There were robots ever where. All the latest technology. I wanted to live there!

"this place is amazing!" I gushed.

"thanks." He replied. I walked down the stair and he followed. The lair got even cooler with each new step. I walked up to the wall. There were a bunch of jack-bots against it.

"so this is a jack-bot." I said touching it.

"wait don't touch it!" he yelled. To late. The robot sprang to life and started chasing me. I screamed and started running from it. I looked back to see if it was following me and crashed into a wall. "jack bots stop!" jack yelled at all them. A bunch of other ones had activated from the noise. The robots stopped in there tracks and dropped to the floor. Jack started putting them against the wall again.

"sorry." I said weakly getting up.

"it's okay." He went over to table and pulled down his ridiculous goggles. He started working as I pulled up a chair and watched. We didn't say much to each other. I mostly just asked him questions about his life. I could tell he wanted to know about my past. But I wasn't ready to tell anyone….

Again with that secret! Spill it already! R&R Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Thing are about to heat up! Enjoy:

(two hours later. It's now about 9:30 p.m.)

"wow I didn't realize how late it was getting. Time flies when your working on robots. My parents should be home soon." He said getting up and stretching.

"they work pretty late." I said.

"yeah…" he trailed off. The others had told me how jacks parents ignore him. Other kids teased him. Because of this all he wanted in life was power and revenge. That's why he's been dreaming of world domination since the 2nd grade. I knew I shouldn't ask any more questions about his life….or he might start asking about mine.

"I'm bored. Wanna do something?" I asked.

"um okay. Like what?"

"I dunno. How about truth or dare?" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"okay." I was glad he wanted to play. Most teens don't because they think it's a baby game but its not! It's really fun.

"you first." I said.

"alright, becky, truth or dare?" I was tempted to say truth. Its always the easier thing to say, but I worried again that he might ask questions about my past so I said,

"dare! I'm feeling adventures."

"okay. I dare you to use your telekinesis to pick up that refrigerator." He said pointing to the corner at a mini-fridge. " you have to hold it in the air for 2 minutes. If you drop it you have to buy me another one."

"easy!" I said excepting the challenge, even if I didn't really think it was easy. I hadn't really been practicing my telekinesis, just shooting psychic blast, but how hard could it be? I got up and out stretched my hands towards the fridge. I stood there for a moment clearing my mind as master fung taught me, then focused as hard as I could on it. I imagined it floating. Suddenly I felt a tingly feeling all over my body. Looking at my hands I saw I was covered in purple glow. Soon the fridge was glowing to. I was ready. I slowly lifted my hands and a purple beam shot out at the fridge the beam lifted the fridge with my hands so it was floating about 4 feet in the air.

"ready." I told jack and he started timing me. I started loosing my focus towards the end but managed to keep it the air.

"time." Jack said and put the fridge down and the glow faded. "that was amazing!"

"thanks." I said sitting down on the couch. (A/N: um just pretend there's a couch in his lair.) " your turn" I aid excited. "truth or dare?"

"I'll copy you, dare." He said.

"oh bad choice! I'm the queen of dares! One time a made someone lick someone else's shoe!" I said triumphantly. (A/N: I actually did make someone do that. I hardly ever play truth or dare, but my dares are pretty harsh. My truths are pretty bad to. Anyway enough of my life and back to the story, this next part is good…) "hmm what to do to Jack Spicer evil boy genius?" I thought aloud.

"thank you for calling me by my title." He laughed. I laughed back.

"oh I know!" I said._ Oh this is gonna be good._ I thought to myself._ Oh crap, he's probably not going to even agree… oh what the heck! I'll try it anyway!_ " okay jack, I dare you to kiss me!" I seriously thought he would say no. but he scooted closer closed his eyes and leaned in. I closed my eyes and found his lips. It wasn't much of a kiss, just a small peck, but it was magical. I could tell he enjoyed it just as much as I did when he pulled back and I saw the look in his eyes. We were both scarlet faced.

OH BOY THEY KISSED! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the game is here! Enjoy:

"so, um, it's you're turn." I said, still embarrassed, even if no one saw the kiss.

"oh right." He said. " um okay truth or dare?"

"dare."

"haven't we had enough dares?"

"no. I don't think so anyway…"

"well I do. I dare you to pick truth!" I had hoped he wouldn't say that but he did. All I had to do now was pray that he didn't ask anything about my past.

"your mean." I said jokingly.

"get used to it, I am an evil boy genius after all."

"oh of course." I laughed. He laughed back. I think were both trying to forget what just happened, even if that seemed impossible.

"okay, why do you keep avoiding thing? Like from your past?" moment of truth time. I had to answer him. If I didn't he would get the answers out of me eventually.

"I, don't have the best past. That's all." It wasn't really an answer. I knew he wanted more.

"oh come on, more details!"

"nope. You asked why, I told you why, details are whole other thing." I said.

"fine I'll get you on your next turn. And if you don't pick truth then I'll just dare you to pick truth!" he said triumphantly.

"fine. Well it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"truth." I hadn't expected him to say truth. I couldn't think of anything to say. So I said the first, lame, thing that came to my mind,

"what's your favorite color?" he laughed hysterically.

"that's all you got? that's pretty lame. I guess it's a tie between black and red." He said, still laughing. I laughed to but then what he said made me stop,

"okay, truth or truth?"

"so many choices." I said sarcastically. " okay, I pick, drum roll please, to….quit!"

"what?"

"I said I quit. I don't want to play this anymore…" he looked a little annoyed.

"fine. We'll do something else."

"okay then!" I said, perking up. "what should we do?"

"I dunno." He answered. "the only thing I can think of is to work on my robots, but that doesn't really involve you."

"that's okay. I'll practice or something. There are still a few moves I haven't done and I need to practice my telekinesis."

"okay then." He said going back to his work bench. I looked around the room. There had to be something I could practice with…

"hey jack, do you have any shen gong wu I could use to practice with?"

"yeah over there in that cabinet." He said pointing with out looking up from his work. "it's still un-locked. You can use which ever ones you want." I went over to the cabinet and opened it. He didn't have much but it was a cool selection.

"how did you get this?" I said holding up the golden tiger claws.

He looked over his shoulder,

"oh, I won those last showdown. It was shen ye bu dare, and I won! I really hit the jack-pot with that showdown."

"cool." I said examining all the other wu. " Golden Tiger Claws!" I shouted opening up a portal. I jumped through and in a blink of the eye I was in front of jack. he jumped when he saw me.

"how did you…" he started then saw the claws. "oh I see." I went back to cabinet and put it back. I looked through the rest of the stuff I wanted to try it out but I knew I should be working not playing. Then I noticed the mini-fridge from before. I focused on it until the purple glow was back, then I lifted it up in the air again. But this time I moved it around the room. It was easier this time. I practiced around with it trying different thing like trying to multi-task while holding it and moving it around to make shapes. I almost laughed out loud when the tip brushed over jack's hair and he didn't even notice.

Still didn't get that secret out of her! Don't worry its coming soon. R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this chapter is a little long but we get to hear that secret so it's worth it! Enjoy:

I stopped playing with the fridge about a half-hour later and out it down. Jack was almost done with the robot. He was just double and triple checking everything. I yawned. It was getting late. I usually didn't go to bed until about 11:00p.m. but it was tiring day, I was aloud to go to bed earlier! I sat on chair and scooted up to jack. He finished the robot and I watched. It wasn't to interesting, but I liked watching him. He flipped his goggles up. I thought he might take them off but then I remembered he always wears them. He got up stretching and yawning.

"tired?" I asked.

"yeah. Long day. What about you?"

"yep."

"okay lets crash." He said going up the staircase. I followed. "I don't really have anything your size so…."

"it's okay I'll just sleep in these." I said. I was used to sleeping in the same clothes I wore that day. We locked up the lair and went up to the second floor. Jack's bedroom was all the way on the other side of the hall. I was glad about that because then I could look at all the amazing art work. It was hard containing my squeals of " oh look at that!" but jack's parents were sleeping and they probably wouldn't like being woken up by a stranger.

We entered jack's room. It wasn't as cool as the lair but it was pretty sweet. He had posters everywhere and the walls were black and red, his favorite colors, I recalled. He had bunk-beds. That was good, I didn't want to sleep on the floor or something.

"I call top bunk!" he said.

"uh no fair!" I said pretending to be annoyed. I was just glad I had bed unlike at home…

"hey you could of called it." He said heading over to a black dresser and pulling out P.J.'s. " alright I'm changing in there." He said nodding at a bathroom. He was lucky he had his own bathroom. I didn't even have my own room! He went in and I looked around his room. There wasn't much to it but it was nice. I noticed he had night-light. I laughed at that. I was still laughing when he came out of the bathroom.

"hey I need it to find my was in the dark."

"uh-huh right." I said still laughing.

"fine, lets see if you can tell where your going." And with that he flipped the light switch. He wasn't lying it was pitch black!

"oh my gosh where are you?" I said feeling my way around. "ha gotch ya." I said tapping his shoulder.

"oh be that way." He said moving towards the wall. He turned on the night-light. It wasn't bright at all but it helped. "night." He said climbing up the latter.

"night." I said back getting into bed. It was really comfy. Normally I would've fallen asleep instantly but I couldn't help worrying about chase. So I laid there staring at the clock on the dresser watching time go by… At about 2 a.m. I heard movement. My immediate response was that it was burglar or worse, chase young! But then I realized it was jack. He climbed down the latter. He looked over towards me._ Aww, he's checking on me._ I thought. Unfortunately he saw my eyes before I could move.

"what are you doing up?" he asked groggily.

"can't sleep. I keep thinking about chase and my past." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"hold on." He said going into the bathroom. When he came out he was holding a bottle of sleeping pills. "take these." He said tossing them to me.

"nah, that's okay, I'll fall asleep soon…" I said tossing them back. If I took the pills I would fall asleep and then if chase did come I'd already be knocked out for him!

"okay." He said putting them up on the dresser and going back to his bed.

(2 hours later.)

"hey! Hey becky! Are you still awake?" I contemplated ignoring him but decided against it.

"yeah." I said sitting up.

"me to." he said coming down the latter. He sat at the end of my bed. "wanna just talk until we're so tired we can't hold out eyes open?"

"sure." I said. Maybe talking to someone would ease my mind. "so talk about what?" I asked.

" I dunno. Whats on your mind?" although chase was on my mind, the main thing bothering me was my past so I answered him honestly,

"my past. I'm ready to talk about it if you want…"

"okay. What happened?"

"prepare yourself for a long story." I said, pulling the covers off and sitting cross-legged. And I begun my tale, " I would like to say that I was born a normal happy child. But sadly my life was different ever since the beginning. My mom died during child birth but they were able to save me. My dad was lawyer and I had an older brother. We weren't rich, but we were well supported. As I'm sure you can imagine it was hard growing up with no mother. I didn't have much other family so I was very close to my dad and brother. When I was fourteen my dad was in a car accident. He plowed into a tree and his skull was crushed. He went into a comma. My brother was 18 by this point so we moved into a small apartment and all my dads leftover money went to his medical bills. I turned 15 shortly after and began a part-time job. It was there that I met my only friend. A girl named Miranda. She helped me through my tough times and always invited me to lots of parties. Don't know how I could've made it with out her support. Because you see, not only did she support me, she also kind-of gave me a second home. Ever since the accident my brother started doing drugs. He was no longer kind and sweet. He was angry and abusive. Pretty much everyday I would go to miranda's house just to stay away from him. Eventually my brother died of an overdoes. I was really upset. I blamed myself thinking if only I had been there maybe he would've stopped using drugs. I was sad that I didn't get to know him any better. I really needed a friend by that point, but Miranda moved. I tried to keep in touch but she never returns my letters. I was 16 by that point. (A/N: she's 16 right now to. Oh and just wondering, have I succeeded in making anyone cry yet? pokes head through crowd) my aunt came to live with me. She was the only other family I knew. She ignored me and everyday went to work then went out clubbing. She hardly ever slept at home, she preferred a different man's house every night, if you know what I mean. Even though she had her own room, I did not. I slept on the couch. I was tempted to sleep in her room because she was never there but it was always locked. Whenever I did see it was when she came home drunk and I had to take care of her. The hospital said my dad was starting to get better. I was so happy. But soon thing started to decline. It was like that over the next 2 months. Every time I had some false hope he started to get bad again. One day the hospital called and said he had a lot more brain activity, and they would try waking him up the next day. I was so used to these calls being a disappointment, I didn't even bother to THINK about celebrating. So the next day the hospital calls, of course I'm expecting some big disappointment but they said they had succeeded in waking him up! I was tempted to believe they were lying, but then why would they be calling? I rushed to the hospital he was awake! I could barely restrain my self from jumping on the bed and giving him a big hug. But the first thing he said when I walked in was "who are you?" I couldn't believe it. I ran home and cried my eyes out. I felt like I could never be happy again when it was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. The doctors said there were options, we could get his memory back, and I actually thought it was true. But unfortunately he died the next day. I had nothing. I was alone in the world. I wished everything was different. I thought, "why couldn't the accident have just killed you?" and I wished I died along with my mother that I would never have to live my horrible life. But you can't change these things, I just had to deal with it. So one more month went by and the xiaolin monks showed up, and now I'm here and that's my story." (A/N: okay the story is switching to narration by becky momentarily.)_I don't know what was it that day that compelled me to tell him everything. But I was glad I did. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted. Even though I felt better on the inside, I was crying wreck on the outside. The last thing I remember about that long, long day was sobbing into jack's chest before I finally fell asleep…_

Oh so sad. Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright this next chapter is happier. Enjoy:

(A/N: okay back to Becky's POV)

it was morning now and I woke up. I couldn't believe I even fell asleep. It was probably like nine in the morning. I yawned and started to get up when I noticed something. Someone had their arms around me! I turned slightly, it was jack! Shocked I screamed.

"huh what? Who's there? Five more minutes mom!" yelled jack falling off the bed.

"what the hell were you doing in my bed!" he seemed confused. He wasn't really fully awake yet. Then thing sunk in and he realized what happened.

"uh, I don't really know. I remember you telling me everything last night and you fell asleep in my arms. I guess I fell asleep to…" I figured that what happened. So it wasn't a dream. I really did tell him everything.

"so you remember every thing I said?"

"yeah…" he said getting off the floor and rubbing his head. " um, so are you hungry?"

my stomach growled before I could even say yes. He noticed and motioned me to follow. We went into the kitchen and he had a jack-bot fix us eggs. They were very good, I didn't think robots could cook. Breakfast went well. We didn't talk about this morning discovery or yesterday. But we did chat and laugh at each others lame jokes. It was goin well until the beeping started.

"whats that?" I asked as he got up.

"it's my shen gong wu detector. There hasn't been a new one in days! You can come if you want…"

"sure!" I had never gone out with the gang to get wu. It sounded fun and exciting.

"okay. I'm gonna go change real quick, why don't you get the wu." He said tossing me the key to the lair.

We met outside. He changed into his regular outfit and coat. He flipped on the heli-pack and we were off.

(A half-mile later.)

Jack was flying at top speed. It was cool having the wind blow through my hair it felt nice. I tried to enjoy it while I could because as soon as we approached the ground I had to put on the shroud. We knew the monks would be there and chase might be to, so if they saw me it would be some huge confusing thing. I HAD wanted to go back with the monks, but I was enjoying my stay with jack. _Perhaps when this is all over I can convince jack to go good and join us. Or maybe I could just stay with jack, but we wouldn't be evil, we would just be wu collectors. It might be cool to do that. Of course convincing jack to not take over the world might be hard. I'm pretty flexible, maybe I WILL stay with jack._ I knew it was nonsense but I couldn't help thinking that. Maybe taking over the world would be cool! (A/N: oh come on, WE'VE ALL THOUGHT ABOUT IT!) I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. I had a few weeks to make my decision anyway, so I focused on the new wu.

"which shen gong wu is it jack?" I had been wondering for a while.

"um, it's called the necklace of Hui."

"what does it do?"

"it lets you talk to the dead." My jaw literally dropped all the way to the floor, and we were flying! Talk to the dead! I needed that! I could FINALLY stay in touch with my family again. I could talk to my brother and make up for our lost year. I could chat with my dad, and he might even have his memory. I could even meet my mother!

"jack, I NEED that shen gong wu."

"okay."

"no not just okay, I really need that! Okay if I don't get that I will like kill something!"

"okay okay. I realize how important this is to you. Don't worry I'll get it."

"good because if you don't, I will make you steal it from whoever gets it and if they catch you I will keep making you go back until you get it understand?"

"yes! You don't have to be all up-tight, I'll get it." He said confidently. But I swear he said "at least I'll try…" under his breath.

Will they get the wu? Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Will they get to the wu in time? Read on. Enjoy:

(some time later)

Finally we were there. It was this big valley. I put in the shroud and we flew around looking for the wu I so desperately needed. In the distance I saw the monks riding dojo, approaching us.

"great." I sighed. Now we had competition!

"we'll get it!" jack tried to reassure me. I didn't believe him but then I saw it! It was a golden chain with a black orb on the end. You had to think of the person you wanted to talk to and their face would appear in the orb. It was so easy, but so hard to get! The monks were much closer , we wouldn't get there in time! "jack-bots attack!" jack yelled at a group of jack-bots flying behind us. The robots tried to blast the monks but they took care of them with ease.

"jack, can you fly closer? I might be able to grab it if I hold on to your leg and you get close to the ground…"

"are you crazy!" he whispered as loudly as he could. " and how do we explain to the monks a floating necklace?"

"we don't." I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

"no! it's to risky!"

"fine." I sighed.

"but i am going to do something similar. I'm gonna fly lower, you'll have to drop and i'll go for the wu."

"easy!" I said.

"shh, not so loud. and it's not that easy, you'll have to keep the shroud on. it might blow off you don't hold in tight enough." he whispered.

"okay."

"ready?"

"ready!" we flew in close as jack lowered me. he was holding onto me with one hand I was dangling. I grabbed onto his leg with one of my hands and shimmied over. when I was only a few feet from the ground I pulled the shroud tight and let go. I hoped no one saw me. jack made his way over to the necklace but just as he grabbed it so did omi! we had a showdown!

The showdown was a race. Omi's orb of tornormi against jacks monkey staff. it was cool race. Omi used the ice from the orb to ice skate. jack used the staff to become a monkey and swing from the few trees. all was going well, but at the last second Omi blasted jack with water and he went flying just as Omi crossed the finish line! We had lost.

Oh no Jack lost! What will Becky do now? R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter. It's kinda long. Enjoy:

The world returned to normal. I couldn't believe what had happened as I watched the monks celebrate. No! This couldn't happen! I lost control. I wanted the necklace so bad I ran at Omi and grabbed the necklace. I knew it was a mistake the second I did it. Everyone saw the floating necklace and freaked out!

"What the heck is happening!" yelled Rai as I shoved him out of the way trying to get to jack. Kimiko was freaking out and fell over trying to get away from the "ghost" as Omi called me. Jack was trying to inconspicuously search for me. Clay was the only calm one. he brought out the fist of tebigong and punched me hard in the stomach. i dropped the necklace. I tried grabbing it again but it was so sandy the xaiolin warriors could see me moving in the dust clouds and tried to grab me, unaware it was their friend under the shroud. But jack was smart. He dove in between the group and grabbed the necklace. I jumped on jacks back and he turned on the heli-pack. I leaned back so wouldn't get hit.

I watched the monks dazed expressions as we took off. I moved so jack could carry me again and took the necklace. when we were out of ear shot jack yelled at me,

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WE ALMOST GOT SPOTTED!"

"Well they didn't see us so stop yelling."

"Not the monks! Chase young was there!"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"I saw him watching us. He was up on one of the rocks watching us. Wuya was watching to she almost went for the wu but chase held her back. They didn't want to be seen but I saw them. We can't try any more wild things he might get us." he told me calmly. He might have been calm but I sure was freaking out! Chase was still looking for me.

"well whatever lets just get home." He nodded and turned the heli-pack to full speed.

When we landed I could hardly contain my excitement. I ran straight into the lair and sat down with the necklace of hui. I concentrated hard as I said necklace of hui out loud and thought of my brother. His face appeared in the orb part. I squealed with delight. Jack probably thought I was insane.

A few hours had gone by. Jack worked on his robots and I moved upstairs to the bedroom where I spent my time talking to my family. It was amazing to see them all again. I could talk to my mother. She didn't want to talk to me at first but I slowly convinced her I was her daughter. She wanted to know everything about my life and she told me stories of her past. My father had his memory back. I filled him in on what happened over the years. My brother said he was sorry for abusing me and doing drugs. I forgave him and we talked about everything. Including my current situation. We even talked about jack!

After hours oh talking I had an idea. I searched for Miranda. And I found her. She was dead. it seemed like it would be hard learning that she died. But it was a relief. She was still my friend and I had a new way to talk to her. She told me that a month after they moved a fire destroyed their home. She was the only one to die in the fire. I felt so bad. All this time I had accused her of replacing me, and she died! Miranda convinced me I should tell jack I had feeling for him.

"its no use hiding it! Beside he obviously like you. I say go for it!" she told me.

"but what if I get rejected? I still have to live here! Especially after what happened with chase earlier." I said back.

"you won't get rejected!" she tried to tell me.

"I don't think I'll tell him…"

"if you don't tell I will!"

"and how are you going to do that?" I questioned her.

"I haven't thought of that part yet, but I'll do it!" I laughed at her. After all this time she didn't lose her pizzazz.

"fine! But if he doesn't like me I might die from rejection! So make room in heaven I'm comin." (A/N: just assume everyone is in heaven!) I stopped talking and put the necklace on. I went down stairs.

(Becky's narration again)

_I don't remember much of what happened that night. I know I told him how I felt. And I know he said he liked me too. We kissed. and just like that I had my first boyfriend and he had his first girlfriend.. The next few days went on fast. Each day me and jack grew closer. And each day I enjoyed myself talking to my brother and dad. Making up lost time with my mom. And of course telling Miranda everything about me and jack. I tried to convince jack to go to the xiaolin side. he refused. We decided to keep our love for each other a secret. I would go back to the monks and we would act like enemies. We wouldn't help each other. But we would still date. Just in secret. I thought eventually we would be discovered, but we didn't. we didn't have anytime to be caught because of what happened next. This is the ending…_

That crazy alter ego of mine! Well _this_ chapter isn't the end, but it's coming up real soon. Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

It's time for the last chapter. A sad, sad day. The dramatic ending is here, so enjoy and please R&R:

it was a normal day. I woke up. I ate breakfast with jack. and I practiced using my powers while jack worked on robots. After that we would spend the day together and at night I would talk to my family until I fell asleep. It was our normal routine. But today was interrupted. There was a new shen gong wu. This one was important. It was called the box of jisaku. Whoever possessed could use it to take over the world. There were some drawbacks though. It could only be used once. After that it would be destroyed. Once it was used it was impossible to stop, unless someone sacrificed themselves. The monks, as did me and I hoped also jack, were out to destroy it. Chase young and wuya wanted it. I had my doubts about jack as we flew there. I knew he wanted to rule the world, what if he wanted to use the box? I would just have to destroy it first I decided. But unfortunately I never have the chance…

(some time later. The stories also back to becky's POV)

"gung ye ten pi!" (A/N: I spelled it wrong right?) me and chase shouted as the showdown formed. It was called the ring of light. In this showdown you and your opponent fought in a circular stadium. There was a ring of light on the outside. If you touched it you were out. To make the showdown interesting neither me or chase were using wu. I was confident I could beat him. It must have been quite a shocker for everyone. everyone discovered I was alive and with jack. I had blown my cover trying to get to the box. Chase had a hand on it to and I challenged him to the showdown. All this happened in five minutes. But I had no time to reflect on anything as chase made the first move.

We battled forever. He no longer had the advantage. I was extremely developed with my skills. I could do more then I ever I could. I could create shields and lift anything with my mind. I could even aim my telekinesis at myself, allowing me to fly!

It was the longest showdown in history! We both moved incredibly fast. The others could hardly see us. Chase was in his lizard from making him tougher. I had energy blast going everywhere. If must have been amazing to watch. Then I made the final error. I tried picking chase up with my telekinesis. It worked. But I was tired. As I tried to throw him into the fire I lost my concentration and he started to fall. As he fell he leaned forward and kicked me. I went sailing through the air and I crossed the light. I lost! And not only had I lost, I lost the box of jisaku!

( now for something interesting, Jack's POV)

everything had happened so fast. Becky lost the showdown. Chase activated the box and the world was full of gloom. Everything was dark and stormy. There was no life to be seen except me, Becky, wuya, and the monks staring in disbelief at the new ruler of the world, chase young!

"I thought I needed YOU to take over the world!" Chase laughed evilly pointing at Becky. "but now it is mine anyway!" we were all terrified of what would happen next. But even though she had a look of so much guilt and disappointment, something shown bright in becky's eyes. I didn't know what she was thinking. I still couldn't grasp the idea that chase had actually taken over the world.

I stared at the lifeless earth. Until something caught my attention. Becky didn't just have a bright shine to her eyes she was looking at something. A black hole. A huge black whole in the middle of the earth, off to the distance. Without warning she started running towards it.

"what are you doing?" everyone cried in unison.

"I'm stopping chase!" she said triumphantly without stopping as we caught up with her. We all stood watching as she was on the other side of the hole, inches away from it.

"you can't stop me!" chase yelled.

"oh but I can!" she said back happily. What was going on?

"really?" chase said.

"yep! Your forgetting the one thing that can stop the box. The one thing I can do!" I was still clueless. "here!" she yelled throwing me the necklace of hui. "take this."

"why are you giving me this?" I said. Then I suddenly realized what was happening. "NO! you can't!"

"I have to! It's the only way he can be stopped!"

"please don't! I love you! You can't just do this!" I started to cry. The others finally understood what was happening…

(becky's POV)

" I love you Jack Spicer! Don't you ever forget! I'll talk to you everyday and I'll love will only grow. This isn't the end. Don't ever forget that. I wanted to do this! I want to save you all!" and with that I jumped. Straight into the middle of the hole. The last thing I heard was jack screaming he loved me as darkness surrounded my body…

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed it! I worked really hard on this! I know the ending is really sad, but fear not! I might do a sequel of what happened afterwards. It would be in jack's POV and he would still talk to Becky in the necklace. Well like I said I MIGHT do that, but nothing definite! Anyway hope you enjoyed my story! It's my first story that I wrote for fun. (and completed) bye now!


End file.
